Enderlox: The Curse Of Deadlox
by LunaAngel5665
Summary: One day of normalness, everything changed for deadlox. Not gonna type the summary anymore cause SUMMARYS ARE RETARDED AS SQUIDS! Anyways, I'm doing dis to wait for people to vote the 'Letters To Steve' poll on my profile page. Rated T for bit of swearing, bit of violence and overloads of randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to meh 2nd fanfic!

Steve: I gave Ant the letter from chap 4 on Letters to Steve and he slapped me in the face.

Luna: waddever. Now lets SHADDUP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

(I'm also gonna call deadlox "Ty" for this story)

On a cold afternoon, Ty was walking to Sky's house to borrow some iron to make another iron sword as his was nearly worn out.

Sky's house was a fair distance away.

On the way, the sky got stormy and dark.

Ty hurried, as he could see Sky's budder block house, he also saw a bar on the top of his screen, not just any random, stuffed up bar, a enderdragon bar.

Ty panicked and pulled out his nearly dead iron sword.

He could see a pair of purple eyes glimmering in the dark weather.

The eyes came closer and tried to ram Ty, being the quick and skilled member of the Sky Army, he swiftly dodged the attack.

The second time that the furious dragon tried to attack, Ty quickly cut the enderdragon twice.

The dragon roared, and charged at Ty.

He tried to block but his sword was already broken when he cut the dragon.

He dodged, but as he was turning around, the dragon charged at him.

"Shit." Ty whispered as the dragon headbutted HARD and Ty was out like a light.

It landed, turned around to glance at the bleeding wound on its left leg, looked at Ty, grabbed the back of his shirt and flew away silently to a stronghold deep in a large mountain.

In the morning, Sky had woken up to find a set of headphones about 19 blocks away from his treasured budder home.

He picked it up, went inside and phoned Ty.

"08 275 411...budder"he mumbled.

He waited but after four rings, there was only a voice message thinga-ma-budder.

Sky sighed and sat down on his couch when he decided to call over Jason, Quinton (HuskyMudkipz) and Dawn, who was still in bed.

After all that arrived, Sky explained what he found and they all walked over to Tys home of the classical wood and cobblestone.

They searched the house and the basement.

"No note, usual stuff in chest, usual basement, bed looks like he hasn't slept in it last night." Jason reported.

"Then it must mean he was missing since last night" Sky said, "then let's check his mine."

''Hoooollllyyyy pooooopppp'' came a deep voice from outside of the house.

''What, found something?'' Dawn asked sleepily.

''Yup, take a look at this'' Quinton replied.

The rest of the crew rushed outside and saw multiple large trees that look like had been knocked down last night.

Beside it was small trail of blood leading to a gigantic mountainous terrain.

Dawn inspected it and said ''it's dark red with purple tints in it, it must be a ender dragons."

''Then we'll follow the blood, but we will all go back to our homes to grab our best gear and be prepared to fight the enderdragon in half an hour, lets go!'' Sky commanded.

To Be Cont. on channel ABC 3. (jk , to be cont on fanfiction lol!)

Quinton: Holy poop, great beginning!

Ty: and shouldn't my shirt have ripped if carried by an enderdragon? :l

Luna: it's a frikking story, okay?

-awkward silence-

Luna: SKY!

Sky: -snapped from daydreaming- WHA-WHA-BUDDER!

Luna: -_-'

Sky: Whoops, sorry. Anyways, review for BUDDER, MAJESTIC BUDDER! :DDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! welcome to ze second chapter of E:TCOD! Woot!

(I made zis chapter out of complete boredom. TACOS!)

When Sky got home with Dawn, he went through all the chests and found: a pair of enchanted budder leggings, diamond chestplate with no enchantments, iron helmet with one enchantment and a pair of enchanted budder boots.

Sky put them on and went through the chest again.(TACOS!)

He also decided to bring cake, 5 potions of healing, some extra armor, watermelons, iron sword, crafting table and a piece of budder for good luck.

Half an hour later (TACOS!), the group formed back at Tys home and set down their items.

Dawn wore: diamond leggings, iron helmet as well, iron chestplate but had a leather pair of boots.

She brought: 3 splash potions of damage, 31 pieces of raw pork, 13 pieces of cooked pork, 19 cooked beef, diamond sword, an infinity bow and a arrow.

Jason wore: iron chestplate,diamond helmet and boots and enchanted budder leggings.

He brought:(TACOS!) 4 beds, spare budder helmet, normal bow, 64 arrows, 32 cooked jefferys, stone sword, anvil, cobblestone, spare iron seeing sky had his crafting table and a piece of beef.

Quinton wore: diamond helmet (TACOS!)and boots, leather chestplate and budder leggings.

He brought: two iron swords, enchanting table, bottles of enchanting for the enchanting table, shitload of arrows, (TACOS!)half dead bow, crapton of cooked beef (2 stacks 64, holy crap) and a potion of strength.

Sky layed out his stuff and then after a few minutes, they set off.

Unluckily enough, they set of into the dark woods in the afternoon, so they decided to chop down some trees, made wood swords using the crafting bench that Sky brought, (they didn't want to waste the durability of their main weapons) and plowed through the nighttime mobs.

Quinton had to make 2 more swords because he always kills too much mobs. (TACOS!)

In the morning, they were nearing the mountain.

They dumped all the useless drops in a nearby lake and kept on following the bloody trail that the dragon left.

When they were at the foot of the mountain, they took a break and munched through the food that they brought and munched away. (mainly at Quintons, since he brought so much beef)

After that, they started to ascend the steep mountainside.

''Its so tiring!'' Dawn complained. ''Just hang on Dawn, nearly there'' Jason said, though sounding tired as well.

At the top of the mountain, they munched again,(TACOS!) and soon found a giant hole.

''The blood leads into that cave'' Sky said, gulping, knowing they will have to fight the enderdragon.

TO BE CONT. (TACOS!)

deadlox: so what happens to me?

Luna:Next chap ;)

deadlox: -sigh-

Luna:REVIEW FOR... UM... an apple? :l

( and i can only update on weekends because of random stuff. I also cant update this weekend because im going away for a concert thingy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I'm in a city called Sydney right now and I actually managed to get really short part of E:TCOD up! Sorry for shortness. :(

Ty woke up in a small cave made of endstone.

He saw a few glowstone blocks on the walls.

Ty turned around and saw black wings implanted onto his back.

He saw a long black tail a giant purple scale on the tip, two fangs in place of his normal teeth and saw silver claws on his fingers.

He went to a glowstone and saw his eyes; dark purple with ender particals floating around it.

His headphones are black with purple circles instead of the emerald-like green.

He stumbled outside in shock and came face to face to a massive enderdragon.

There was a wave of pain that suddenly entered Ty's head.

He clutched his head and struggled to not scream in pain. Suddenly, the pain was gone and a voice entered his head.

'"Enderlox, you must obey!" Said the voice sinisterly. "Who are you?!" Ty asked, still clutching his head. "I am Darkwing, ruler of the End, I am the Enderdragon standing in front of you, now, you must obey me."

"Never!" Replied Ty. "Then we will do this the hard way, stubborn." mumbled Darkwing and a beam of purple light shot from his mouth and enveloped Ty.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared and Ty stood up.

His eyes were dull and his face has no expression. "You must destroy the Sky army." Darkwing commanded.

"Yes, Endstone Emperor." Ty replied solemnly.

What will happen to Sky and his friends? Find out in the next longer chapter! XD

Sky: I-I'm nervous!

Luna: Don't be a idiot! Be brave for budder!

Sky: LETZ DO DIS TACOS!

Jason: you sure? :l

Quinton: REVIEW FOR TNT TO BLOW UP DARKWING!

Darkwing: -slaps Quinton into space-

few minutes later...

Minecraft: HuskeyMudkippez hit the ground too hard. -_-'

Notch: -bans Darkwing-

Darkwing: NOOOOOO, THE AUTHOR WILL SAVE MEH, SHE NEEDS MEH FOR STORY!

Luna: as much as I want to hate it, I do need him...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! My name is- OOOH BUDDER FLOWER. Anyways, I stuffed up big time there. Start again. Hello people! My name is Luna and this is the- wait, MUM, SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO DO A GODDAMN INTRO THINGY HERE!

-insert derpy silence here-

You guys know what? Skip the goddamn intro.

(Oh, and, yes I say "mum", not "mom", I am Australian, anymore stupid questions?)

Sky POV.

I felt chills in my body, the cave was really cold and I was getting nervous even though the author offered me budder to keep calm.

'Let's go guys.' I said, making a "let's go" signal with my hand.

Jason nodded, meaning he was ready, but Dawn on the other hand, clung onto Jason's arm but still nodded.

Quinton, was ready, with his iron sword in hand, was, of course, ready as he would ever be.

So we entered the cave, but, duh, mobs everywhere.

I handed out leftover wooden swords and put torches up, but good god, there were a lot of mobs.

-about half a hour later-

We finally took out the mobs, I was so glad because I was tired and sleepy from not sleeping last night.

I asked Quinton to take out his enchanting table because of the high levels we had.

He nodded, and placed the table with a book on top down.

'Alright guys, start enchanting!' I said, smiling.

Jason POV

While I was waiting, I counted my levels.

'Hmm, so I have 31 levels from the monsters in the cave, 18 from the night plow and I originally had 6 levels so... 55 levels it is then.' I said, mumbling.

Majestic 5 minuets timeskip...

When it was my turn, I took of my armor to enchant, but I thought that the sword should be first.

I went on the Enchanting table and put my sword into the small slot, I then saw the pages flip and stop at a dusty old page.

So I looked at the unreadable, dusty, ancient words and decided on the one that uses 20 levels, after a bright white light, the sword gleamed purple, meaning the enchanting was complete.

'Check what your sword got!' Quinton said, curiously.

I turned it over and read the words on the blade, 'you wanna know?' I asked.

They all nodded, 'then here it is.' I read out the enchantments and saw their faces a bit jealous.

Oh, you want to know what I got?

I got: Smite I, Sharpness VI and Unbreaking II, amazing huh?

I then thought of enchanting my helmet but decided my heart was more valuable, so I went through the shame process of inserting the chestplate in the slot and decided on a option.

I then selected the second option, the one that will use 17 levels, and got a protection III, Thorns I and Fire Protection II, I couldn't believe it, I had incredible luck today, usually I have really bad ones like Projectile Protection III, or used 13 levels and got Protection I. (Watch Jordan's Modded survivals, he has even worse luck.)

TBC (To Be Continued)

Angel Deadlox from Dear Steve: I read the last chap and CANNOT believe my other self from a different story is so EVIL...

Luna: He's brainwashed... you doof...

Dawn: talking about Darkwing, is he still banned?

Luna: Yup-a-do! I didn't need him in dis chapter!

Deadlox (normal deadlox, not Enderlox or brainwashed Enderlox.): THANK NOTCH!

Luna: No need to be worried... now... LET MEH HUGGY YOU! -Glomp-

Deadlox: Can-can't...breath...yo-your... Suffocating meh...

Jason: anyways... Review for a carrot and a saddle to ride a jeffery... YAAAAYYY -runs out of room like a maniac-

Sky: I have NEVER seen this incredibly weird side of Jason...EVER...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! I am Luna and this is Enderlox: The Curse of Deadlox! WOO! Got the intro done finally!

Sky POV

We walked deeper into the cave, putting torches down on the way and, what seemed like hours, we reached a HUGE stronghold a the end of the giant cave system.

There was a massive hole in the stone brick wall so Jason assumed it was how the enderdragon got in.

See, this is why Jason is the smarty-pants of the group, mark my words: HE'S SO OBSERVENT.

I betcha it was a gigantic creeper blast...

Anyways, enough of this shit, so we entered the stronghold and guess what?

You guessed it, GODDAMN SILVERFISH.

And not just ANY random, stuffed up (I have a feeling I used that quote before, all the way back in chapter one...) species of frikking silverfish, ENDER silverfish.

So that's how the Enderdragon made it in... oh look, I'M the smarty-pants now, though my pants can't even do one plus one, how is that smart!?

-SLAP-

There goes me slapping myself for saying all this crap, but no, seriously, pants don't even have a brain, they're not smart...

-BOOF-

There goes me punching myself for being a *BEEP*-ing retard and ranting about if pants have brains...

Dawn POV

I have a slight, no make that a huge concern for my boyfriend's mental stability, look at him, muttering and giving himself a black eye, several bruises and a red bump on his right cheek by slapping himself...

I would have switched to have Ty as my fiance but NO, he is kidnapped by frikking enderdragons.

I told the guys to leave Sky for now and get rid of the ender silverfish while we were waiting.

I drew out my shining diamond sword, readied my sword, and charged at one of the bigger silverfish.

Quinton went on a killing spree, as always, and Jason stood at the side, trying to figure out where the "monster egg" is. (If you don't know what that is, go check the Minecraft Wiki people okay? Okay.)

The silverfish were everywhere and were teleporting everywhere, but luckily, none teleported out of the stronghold, some even fell into lava.

Quinton POV

I looked over to Jason, he gave me a "okay" hand signal and pointed to one of the smoother looking stone bricks.

I took out a random budder pickaxe that magically found itself into my pack and quickly mined the block out, after a few seconds later, a wave of silverfish came out, another few seconds, and the silverfish stopped.

Im going to tell the author to stop now because there was too much silverfish and I NEED SLEEP.

-lays down a bed from Jason or someone else (to lazy to check chap 3) and dozes off, followed by Sky, Jason and Dawn.-

A/N: reason why each chap seems to go so slowly is cause I want this to have as much chapters as possible.

-No joke section due to WRITERS BLOCK OF HUMOR, GODDAMMIT-


	6. Authors Note Please read

Hello everyone, this will be a LONG authors note so prepare to strain your eyes. True fact: Squids are retards. In real life and stories..

Dawn: like Sky having seizures and hallucinations over butter.

A/N...BEGIN! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!

First of all, I am sorry to everyone who are keen on this story and Dear Steve and I hate to break it to you, but I will not be updating so often now, actually they're gonna be pretty rare, hence the long absence. So I am basically going to be on HIATUS mode but I will do some updates every so often. But you will still find me on Fanfiction looking at some stories. Possibly yours. Reason dor HIATUS being that I am moving to another city and pretty far away from my current home too, and my parents divorced, so I stay at grandmas. Also my dog AND budgie just died. RIP to Roxie and Emerald. So basically, I will not be posting new chapters anymore except some short ones.

Sky: -reading- ...well DAMN. THAT'S LIKE LOSING BUTTER.

Deadlox: ...-sigh-, no more of me then

Enderlox: NOT TO MENTION ME DUDE.

Deadlox:... PAX ME BRO!

Jason: this sucks BALLS!

Luna: Well I'm sorry. I hate myself too for this, but some things can't change.


End file.
